newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Z Australii W Nową Stronę
Samolot, Kabina Xavier'a Xavier-Ostatnio w Toalnej porażce ,nasi zawodnicy chcieli się pozabijać różnymi zadaniami. Celine sie sprzedałą! Do pokoju wchodzi Celine Celine-Właściwie to nie.....Uciekłam jak tylko wróciłam do normalności....... Xavier-Przecież mieliście tu nie wchodzić! Celine-Nie moja wina że z drugiej klasy jest przejście.... Xavier-A mówiłem że nie wolno robić pokoju w ładowni!? Celine-Oj tam.... Co wydarzy się dziś!? Czy wygram!? Czy dostane jednorożca!? Czy bedę Happy!? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie! Wywiad z trójką finałową Celine Damien(reporter)-Hej Celine'ka! Celine-Hej mój Damien'ku! Zaczęli się tulić Celine-No to jakie zadasz pytanie? Damien-No tak...... Co sądzisz o rywalach? Celine-Wspaniali goście! Damien-Zabije ich! Celine-Stój! Damien-Ale ja nie moge jestem za bardzo zazdrosny...... Celine-Oj tam(pocałowała go) Damien wyłącza kamerę Patric Damien-Ja jestem debilem!? Patric-Nie bierz tego do siebie...... Damien-Ja cię zabije! Patric-Dobrze wiedzieć.........(ucieka) Alex Damien-Domyślasz się jakie będzie zadanie? :D Alex-Chore....... Damien-Dla każdego! :D Alex-Ja wiem ,to nie jest ciekawe...... Damien-Obstawiasz że wygrasz finał? Alex-Jak do niego dojde.....Jasne że dojde i wygram! ;] Damien-Okay kończmy..... Samolot stołówka Każdy w tej samej chwili wszedł na stołówkę Celine-O hej! Alex-Chcesz sojusz!? Patric-A moze ze mną? Celine-Nie! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bez sojuszy! Alex-Jak chcesz ,ale przegrasz..... Celine-A ,może się pogodzicie? Alex i Patric-Ja z nim !? Nigdy! Celine-Heh....... Alex-Nie powtarzaj ciulu! Patric-Sam nie powtarzaj! Zwierzenie Celine-Oni się kłucą chociarz sa przyjaciółmi...To troche tak jak ja i Lily :( . Przepraszam cię Lily ,jesteś moją najlepsza psiapsiółką!(płacze) Do stołówki wchodzi Xavier Xavier-Witam was na drugim najtrudniejszym zadaniu w tym programie! Alex-To ono się już zaczęło!? Xavier-Nie!(naciska jakiś guzik ,podłoga się otwiera a zawodnicy wypadają z samolotu0Teraz! (rzuca im spadochrony) Australia W powietrzu Celine-Nie!!!! Patric-Zadanie polega na przeżyciu!? Alex-A co cię to nawet jak przeżyjesz to ja cię zabiję! Celine-Ogarnijcie sie przed śmiercią!(zauważyła spadochrony) Patrzcie Spadochrony! Alex-Już jest mój (wziął spadochron) Celine-Ja też wezme! (Patric i Celine biorą spadochrony) Lądują na ziemie Celine(widzi uczestników którzy już odpadli)-Hej ,jakim cudem tu jesteście!? :D Lily-Słyszałam to co mówiłaś. Celin!!! Moja Psiapsiuło :) Lily i Celine przytuliły się Ląduje samolot z Xavier'em Alex-No to co jest naszym zadaniem? Xavier-Wybierzcie drużyny, zaczynaj Celine Celine-Z przegranych? Xavier-Tak. Wybierasz ty potem Alex ,a na koniec Patric Alex i Patric-Dlaczego!? Xavier-Bo ona jest dziewczyną! Patric-Czyli że Alex to tez dziewczyna!? Xavier-Nie ,ale ma żeńskie imie.... ;] Alex-Grr Patric-Haha! Xavier-Wybieraj Celine Celine-Damien! Damien-Kocham cię :D Celine-A ja cię :D Alex-A ja wybieram Bruno! Bruno-Mnie!? Alex-Tak..... Bruno-Okay...... Patric-Bartholomew! :D Bartholomew-Alex odpadniesz! -.- Alex-Jasne..... ;] Celine-Lily'uś Lily-Weeee!! :D:D:D Alex-Dick.... Dick-Czy ty szalejesz? Alex-Poprostu jesteście dobrzy ;] Dick-Dzięki Patric-Joe..... Joe-Widzicie!? Też jestem dobry! Patric-Tsa.....Jasne..... Joe-Wybrałeś mnie! Patric-No wiem.... Joe-Nie rozumiem cię....... Patric-Ech..... Celine-Hm.......Jack :D Jack-Dzięki Celine, moge być z Lily ;] Lily-Nie jesteśmy razem ! Jack-Przez niego! (pokazuje palcem na Dick'a) Lily-On mnie kocha! Jack-Ja też! Lily-On bardziej! Jack-Heh.... :( Alex-Amanda! Amanda-Ja nie chce być z tobą! Alex-Ale musisz, więc morda..... Amanda-Grr Patric-John! John-A tak chciałem być z Amandą..... :( Amanda-Nie martw sie misiek :D John-Okay :D Celine-I......Kogo tu wybrać.......Sadie! Sadie-Ale ja chce byc z Amandą! Celine-Przykro mi...... Alex-To ja biorę Susan, a tobie zostaje Andrew Patric-Dobra. To co mamy zrobić? Xavier-Dostać się do Nowej Zelandii ostatnia osoba odpada!(wsiadł do Samolotu i odleciał) Celine-Macie jakieś pomysły? Sadie-Możemy iść linią brzegu, czyli plaża aż dojdziemy do końcówki Australi! Jack-A wiesz gdzie jest ten koniec!? Sadie-Nie :D Jack-Ech..... Alex-Ja mam pomysł, przejdziemy przez Jungle do morza ,a morzem do Nowej Zelandi...... Susan-Ja nie będe chodziła! Amanda-Ja tą drogą o której mówisz też nie..... Alex-A to czemu? Amanda-Bo możemy trafić na tereny pustyń i zginąć z pragnienia Alex-Ale ja jestem szefem i mnie sie macie słuchać! Dick-Ma racje.... Musimy iść..... Alex-W drogę! (poszli w Jungle) Patric-Więc? Andrew-Więc co? Patric-Macie jakieś pomysły? Bartholomew-Tak idziemy też przez Jungle ,tylko że Patric jest kapitanem , John i Joe zbierają jedzenie ,a ja i Andrew doradzamy Patric'owi..... Wszyscy-Okay! (każdy pobiegł w Jungle) D Celine Drużyna Celine idzie przez łąki Sadie-Boje się...... Lily-Czego? Sadie-Nocy...... Jack-Przecież jej jeszcze nie ma..... Celine-Ale w sumie to ja tez się trochę boję....... Damien-Ja cię obronie nie martw się! Celine-Jesteś słodki :* (pocałowali się) Wchodzą do jakiegoś lasu Sadie-A jak zastanie nas w tym lesie noc!? Celine-Właśnię!? Damien-Byłem Harcerzem..... Sadie-Co nam to da? Jack-Że rozpali ogień i w ogóle..... Swoją drogą ja tez byłem harcerzem :D Damien-Napewno się nie spotkaliśmy? Jack-A jak cię przezywali? Damien-Bysio, ale to........(przerwła mu Jack) Jack-Bysio!? Z obozu Wawankwa xD ? Damien-Tak :D Jack-Pysiek jestem :D Damien-Byłeś moim najlepszym kolega na tym obozie! :D Jack-N.......(przerwała mu Lily) Lily-Fajnie że macie wspólne historie ,ale gdzie my jesteśmy!? Wszyscy zatrzymali sie przed wielkim zamkiem Sadie-Boję się! Celine-Ja też..... Jack-Nie martwcie się ,przenocujemy tu......(weszli do zamku) D Alexa Drużyna Alexa idzie przez Jungle Alex-Al mi zły pomysł podsuneliście! Idziemy i idziemy...... Susan-Zauwasz że ja nie ide.... Alex spojrzał na Amande noszącą Susan Alex-Dlaczego jej się tak dałaś!? Amanda-Żebyś wygrał! Alex-Ale ona do niczego nam się nie przyda.... Dick-Właśnie ,zostawmy ją tu..... Amanda-Nie.....To by było chamskie..... Bruno idze zamyślony Alex-O czym tak myślisz? Bruno-O tym że jednak jestem zależny od Dick'a.... :( Dick-Ale masz za to przyjaciela! :D Bruno-Który chciał mnie wyeliminowac jak pozbędzie się trudniejszych przeciwników.... Dick-Nie przesadzaj..... Gdy tak szli zauważyli że nigdzie nie widac Susan i Amandy Alex-Gdzie one!? Dick-Mnie się nie pytaj. Bruno-To debilka, przeciez mogła zostawić ta udawaną Dive! Alex-Idziemy dalej bez nich..... Bruno-Jestem za! Dick-Ja też! Szli tak około godziny Alex-Zbilża się noc.... Bruno-Ma ktoś zapalniczkę? Alex-Nie.... Dick-Nie..... Bruno-No pięknie! Zginiemy przez noc! Alex-Co się może stać? Dick-Pożrą nas zwierzeta..... Bruno-Brawo kapitanie! -.- D Patric'a Drużyna Patric'a siedziała przed ogniskiem Andrew-Znam straszną historię..... Bartholomew-Opowiadaj ! Uwielbiam takie ;) Andrew-Pewnego razu , grupka nastolatków przyjechała do lasu.... Patric-I co się stało !? Andrew-Siedziało sobie w letnim drewnianym domku, najpierw mysleli że ten dom jest dziwny, potem się w tym przekonali! Bartholomew-jak ? Andrew-Gdy grali w butelke......(Nagle coś wyskoczyło zza krzaków) Wszyscy-Aaaaaa!! Po chwili zorientowali się że to Susan i Amanda Joe-Co wy robicie głupie!? NIe macie swojej drużyny!? Amanda-Zgubiliśmy się..... John-Bardzo Ambitnie ^^ Susan-Masz coś do mnie!? John-Nie , dlaczego.....? ^^ Susan-To się na mnie nie patrz, esteś ochydny! Amanda-Ech... -.- Bartholomew-A może się nie zgubiliście? Amanda-Jak to? Bartholomew-Może oni poprostu chcieli was zgubić! Amanda-Mnie by nie chcieli, ją tak.....(patrzy się na Susan) Patric-Wierze ci..... Amanda-To co możemy podróżować z wami? Joe-I pomagać? Patric-Ja jestem kapitanem! I pomagać? Joe-Ech... -.- Amanda-Ja tak, ją zostawmy na porzarcie......(patrzy się na Susan) Patric-Dobra.....Idźmy spać..... D Celine Drużyna Celine rozgląda się po zamku(jeszcze jest noc) Jack-Ale duży zamek..... Damien-No! Celine-Dla mnie trochę straszny...... Sadie-Podzielam to zdanie.... Lily-Co wy dziewczyny? Trzeba być dzielne(oparła się o ścianę i spadła w jakąś przepaśc) Wszyscy-Lily!!!! Celine-Mówiłam nie podoba mi się tu..... Jack-Trzeba ją znaleźć! Damien-Ale Celine chce z tąd iść! Jack-Ale nie możemy jej tak zostawić! Celine-Jack ma rację....Znajdźmy schody na dół.... Damien-A ty Sadie nie boisz się?(zobaczył że nigdzie nie ma Sadie) Sadie!? Celine-Trzeba ich szukać po całym zamku! Jack-Rozdzielmy się! Celine-Ja się boję...... Damien-Ja z nią pójdę! Jack-Niech będzie........ Damien poszedł z Celine,a Jack sam Celine-Jak znajdziemy reszte to się z tąd wynosimy..... Damien-Ta.....W tym miejscu jest coś dziwnego Nagle coś przebiegło im przed oczyma Celine(szeptem)-Co to było? Damien-Ja nic nie widziałem...... Celine-Moze mam zwidy...... Poszli dalej Kamera pokazała Jack'a który sam szedł przez długi ,ciemny korytarz Jack-Heh, strachajło....... -.- (Nagle zauważył Sadie) Sadie-Jakc!! (płacze i się do niego przytula) Jack-Zostaw mnie! Sadie-Ale ty mnie uratowałeś! Jack-No a........(pocałowała go) Sadie-Chodźmy do pozostałych! Pobiegli szukać innych Drużyna Alexa Wstał nowy dzień nikt nie spał Bruno-No i!? (zły) Dick-Jestem głodny.... Bruno-A mi zimno..... Alex-Mówiłem żeby nie zostawiac Amandy ...... Bruno-To ty ją zostawiłeś ! Alex-Najlepiej zwalić na kogoś..... Dick-Tak jak ty to robisz? Alex-Heh......Chodźmy dalej..... Dick-Jak mi nie dasz jedzenia to ja niegdzie nie idę! Alex-Chodź Bruno.... Bruno-Ja bez picia nie pójdę... Alex-Ide wam to załatwię.... Alex poszedł Bruno-Myślisz że mu się to uda? Dick-Zginie..... Bruno-W takim razie chodźmy poszukać innej grupy :p Dick-Nie mam nic przeciwko :p Poszli Szli i gadali przez drogę Bruno-Podoba ci się jakaś dziewczyna w programie? Dick-Lily <3 Bruno-Fajnie :) Dick-A tobie? Bruno-Co mi? Dick-No dziewczyna...... Bruno-Ta Agnes jest.....Fajna <3 Dick-Ale ona nie uczestniczyła....... Bruno-Ale jest fajna <3 Dick-Gadasz jak naćpany..... D Patric'a Drużyna Patric'a szła przez las ,podbiegają do nich Joe i John z owocami Patric-Wow ! :D Bartholomew-No! Joe-To najlepsze owoce..... John-No ja wiem o tym najlepiej ! Amanda-John... Ty wszystko wiesz najlepiej <3 John-Amanda, ty też :p Amanda i John pocałowali się Patric-Teraz , Andrew robi śniadanie ,a potem ruszamy! Wszyscy-Okay <3 Amanda rozpaliła ognisko Joe-Jak ty to robisz? Amanda-Moja słodka tajemnica :p John-Pocieranie patyk o paty <3 Amanda-Tak.... ;( Patric-Nie smuć się ! Nikt z nas tego nie umie! Bartholomew-Umieją to wszyscy oprócz mnie , ciebie i Joe Amanda-A Susan? Patric-Przecierz ją zostawiliśmy...... Amanda-A no tak :p D Celine Kamera pokazuje Celine i Damien'a Celine-Oh... Szukamy już całą noc, padam z sił, nikogo nie ma! (załamana) Damien-To może się prześpijmy ? Celine-Tu!? Nie zasne..... ;( Damien-W sumie ja też....... Usłyszeli dźwięk łańcuchów Celine-Co to było? Damien-Nie wiem...Wyjdźmy z tąd jak najszybciej... Pobigli przed siebie Kamera pokazuje Jack'a i Sadie Jack-Ty też słyszałaś ten dźwięk!? Sadie-Łańcuchy? Jack-Tak.... Zobaczyli że przed nimi idzie jakaś osoba w łańcuch Sadie-Boję się! Gdy ta osoba podeszła bliżej okazało się że to Lily Lily-Jak mogliście mnie zostawić? Jack-Szukaliśmy cię.... Sadie-I cię znaleźliśmy! Lily-A Damien i Celine....? Jack-Musimy ich znaleźć..... Lily-Dlaczego!? Sadie-Tak trochę jak by no .....Się rozdzieliliśmy..... Lily-Dobra mogę szukać ,ale odepnie ktoś ze mnie te łańcuchy! Jack-No tak.....(zdjął z Lily łańcuchy) Poszli szukać innych Drużyna Alexa Dick i Bruno szli przez Jungle Dick-Myślisz że przeżyje? Bruno-Nawet jak przeżyje to przegra z innymi..... Bruno i Dick wpadli na Susan Wszyscy-Aaaa!! Bruno-Susan to ty!? Susan-No tak co się tak dziwisz? Dick-Bo cię zgubiliśmy z Amandą ,a widzimy cię bez? Susna-Diva taka jak ja ni musi z nikim chodzić! Bruno-Ale gdzie jest Amanda!? Susan-No w dróżynie Patric'a! Dick-Ale ty głupia! Susan-Nieś mnie ! (mówi do Bruno) Bruno-Nie....? Susan-A ty?(mówi do Dick'a) Dick-Nie.... Susan-To co ja mam biedna zrobić!? Nogi mnie bolą! Bruno-Napewno nie jest aż tak źle..... Susan zdejmuje buta ,a tam cała spuchnięta stopa Dick-To ochydne! Bruno wymiotował Dick-Poniose cię....(przerwała mu Susan) Susan-Yupi! Dick-Ale nie waż się dotknąć mnie tymi ochydnymi stopami Susan-Dobrze , Dobrze..... Bruno przestał wymiotować Bruno-A teraz chodźmy poszukać jakiejś drużyny...... Poszli D Patric'a Po zjedzeniu śniadania wszyscy wyruszyli w drogę Andrew-Jak myślisz wygrasz? Patric-To zadanie? Andrew-Tak..... Patric-Nie wiem ,raczej tak.... Co ja gadam!? Napewno tak! Bartholomew-Ja tez chce żebyś wygrał więc musimy przyśpieszyć! Zaczęli iść szybciej Nagle zza krzaków wyskoczył lew Wszyscy zaczęli uciekac w różne strony Andrew,Bartholomew, Patric w jedną ,a John, Joe ,Amanda w drugą Kamera pokazuje Patric'a ,Bartholomew'a i Andrew Patric-Uciekliśmy.....(zdyszany) Bartholomew-Adrenalinka podskoczyła ;] Andrew-Cie to cieszy!? Bartholomew-Poprostu nie smuci.... Patric-I co teraz? Bartholomew-A co ma być? Patric-Nie mamy osób które będą zbierały jedzenie.... Bartholomew-Ale mamy kucharza..... Andrew-Ale kucharz bez jedzenia....? Patric-No właśnie możemy ciebie upiec..... Bartholomew-Nie złość się tak...... Patric-Dobra... W którą stronę do portu....? Andrew-Tam! (pokazuje palcem przed siebie) Patric-Dobra, ale jeśli tam go nie będzie ,to nie ręcze za siebie.... Andrew-Okay...... Kamera pokazuje nadal uciekających przed lwem Amande, Joe i John'a Amanda weszła na skałe Amanda-Chodźcię tu ! Joe-Dobra!(szybko wszedł na ścianę) John-Ja mam lepszy pomysł!(wyciągnął granat i rzucił w lwa) Amanda-Z kąd ty to masz!? John-Z Rosji..... Joe-Masz jeszcze kilka!? John-Cztery..... Joe-Daj dwa.... Amanda-Po co ci?! Joe-Na obronę....(John rzucił do Joe dwa granaty) John-Proszę..... Joe-Dzięki Zeskoczyli ze skały i poszli szukać reszty drużyny Patric'a Miasto portowe Celine i Damien wybiegli z zamku do miasta portowego ,które było za zamkiem xD Celine-Yupi! Wolni! Damien-Codźmy po wygraną! Celine-Musimy wracac po resztę! Damien-Musisz wygrać ja tu na nich poczekam dopóki nie wyjdą! Celine-Ale pomyślą że jestem zła...... Damien-Nie pomyślą oni chca żebyś wygrała! Celine-Ale......(przerwał jej Damien) Damien-Żadne ale masz leciec po wygraną! Celine-Dobra (pobiegła w stronę statku) W tym samym czasie di miasta wbiegli Patric, Bartholomew i Andrew Patric-Szybko do łodzi! Bartholomew-Zobaczcie na ekran! Wszyscy spojrzeli na wielki ekran ,był tam Alex który idzie przez pustynie.... Patric-Czyli wygram! Dzięki Andrew :) Andrew-Nie ma sprawy a teraz biegnij jak najszybiej możesz do staku, nie czekaj na nas bo my biegamy wolniej.... :) Patric pobiegl a Bartholomew i Andrew za nim Celine weszła na statek w ostatniej chwili Patric begnie do statku ,ale widzi że odpływa Patric-Nie!!! Bartholomew i Andrew dobiegają do niego Patric-Nie popłyniemy, statku nie ma.... Andrew-Zobacz(pokazuje na jednoosobowy kajak) Patric-Ale to jednoosobowy..... Andrew-To płyń szybko! Patric-A wy!? Bartholomew-To ty walczysz o milion nie my! Patric-Dzięki! (wsiadł do kajaku i odpłynął) Gdy uczestnicy płyneli ,a widzowie to oglądali w tym czasie Alex doszedł do lotniska w porcie i akurat od razu miał lot do Nowej Zelandii Nowa Zelandia Xavier niecierpliwie czekał na uczestników W tym czasie Alex dojechał Taxówką jako pierwszy do Xavier'a Xavier-Jakim cudem? Alex-Przez przypadek doszedłem do miasta...... Xavier-I wygrywasz dzisiejsze zadanie! (zdziwiony) Alex-Tak! :D Zaraz potem dopłynęła Celine Celine-jestem pierwsza!? Xavier-Druga..... Celine-Kto był pierwszy!? Xavier-Alex...... Celine-Ale przechodze do finału!? Xavier-Tak..... Celine-Yupi!!!! :DDDD po chwili dopłynął Patric Widział Celine ,a Alexa nie bo Alex chciał go wkręcić że przeszedł Patric-Tak! Alex odpada! Xavier-Nie...... Alex-No i dlaczego wygadałeś!? Xavier-A jakoś tak.... Patric-Jak to przecież on był na putyni! Alex-Ale samoloty sa szybsze niż kajaki..... Xavier-No i znacie już naszych finalistów. Alex! Celine! Kto z nich wygra wielką kase!? Kto podda się emocją i pęknie! Ja tego nie wiem ,ale wiem że finał odbędzie się w Nowej Zelandii i żeby dowiedzieć się kto wygrał musicie oglądać Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie!!! Kmentujcie :D Będe wdzięczny :P Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:TPPPŚ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana